


Hopes

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Series: The Fulfillment of the Bets [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Memories, SuperCat Endgame, looking back, sorta jealous Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: Kara had no real reason to be jealous after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by meliwint. (I know it's not quite 2k, Meli but I did my bestest.) Also I'm sorry for not updating Starling in a while. I'm definitely going to finish it, I'm just a little bit stuck right now.

 

 

“Do you remember that day?” Cat asked, her head resting on her newly made fiancé's shoulder, both of them looking up at the stars.

 

“The day Max came into the office?” Kara clarified.

 

Cat nodded.

 

**< <<•—•>>>Three Years Ago<<<•—•>>>**

 

Kara was having an amazing day until he walked into the building. Supergirl duties had been light, the bright sun shone down on her shoulders and Miss Grant had even smiled at her. All that had come crumbling down, though, when she has seen his smug little smirk on his stupidly rugged face.

 

_Maxwell Lord._

 

The thought left a bitter taste in Kara's taste. Not just because of his raging xenophobia, oh no. That was just the beginning of a very long list of reasons he was on her poop-list, the second being what she was viewing currently. 

 

A scowl spread across her face as she looked through her own thin office walls into the fishbowl Miss Grant called her office. Her heightened hearing easily picked up their conversation. 

 

 _“What do you say we talk about all of this over dinner and a few drinks, hmm?”_ Max said in what she was sure he thought was a seductive voice.

 

Kara shivered, feeling sick to her stomach.

 

 _“No, I don't think I can do that. I am afraid I have some previously made arrangements I must attend to. We can discuss this now or never. It’s up to you,”_ Cat said in an unamused voice, making Kara ease a little.

 

_Wait did I just call her ‘Cat’?_

 

 _“Are you sure? I checked with your assistant and she told me your evening is completely and unmistakably empty. Where is your golden retriever of an assistant anyway? Did you finally take my advice and let her go?”_ Max pushed and got closer into Miss Grant’s personal space.

 

 _“When do I ever take your suggestions to heart, Mr. Lord? I actually did the opposite. She's been promoted for a few months now.”_ the CEO drawled in a bored, flippant tone.

 

 _“You know that's not what I meant,”_ Max said in a dangerously low voice. So dangerous that Kara was tempted to save her boss from the potentially explosive situation.

 

_Not what he meant? Whatever could that mean?_

 

 _“Nonetheless, that is all the information about her you are getting from me,”_ the woman said, her voice like rigid steel.

 

 _“If you change your mind, you know how to contact me,”_ Max stepped away.

 

 _“Me changing my mind is about as likely as me voting for Donald Trump,”_ she replied, making a dismissive flick of her wrist, signifying that the conversation was over.

 

Kara wished she was able to step in. The heroine was familiar enough with her boss that it was clear that Ca -Miss Grant she corrected herself- felt highly uncomfortable with “Trashwell” Lord’s antics. (A slightly tipsy Alex was to thank for that name. Kara thought it was a perfect fit.) 

 

The whole confident seductress facade -although it was a very effective one- that the CEO had used at the Supergirl exposé was just that. A fake. A mask. One that many women tend to use to stroke a man’s fragile ego just enough that they won't feel to terrible about leaving the woman alone, but also wouldn't attempt to take them home. Anything to avoid saying the words “No thank you.”

 

Cat Grant was able to walk that line extremely well with men equal to her status. The CEO had to be able to walk that line perfectly well in this world run by men. Kara had seen her in action day after day for two and a half years, and it was one of the things that the heroine admired about her boss. 

 

_More than admire, if I'm being honest._

 

However much she wanted to defend the woman though, it was equally true that Miss Grant wasn't hers to defend. 

 

Kara sighed and slumped in her chair, unable to concentrate and the article Snapper had given her to edit. She had time. The deadline was on Friday night, and it was only Wednesday. The blonde rested her head in her hands, rubbing her temples, hoping to soothe herself to get back to the writing piece.

 

That is, until she heard a knock on her closed office door. Quickly putting her glasses back on, and buttoning her shirt back up to cover the crest back up.

 

“Come in!” she called out a second later.

 

It was Miss Grant. 

 

“You will not believe what Trashwell Lord had the audacity to do this morning,” the shorter woman rolled her eyes so hard that Kara was sure they would fall out of her head. 

 

“Hmm?” Kara hummed amusedly, her mouth twitching upwards despite her dark mood.

 

Miss Grant scooped a handful of M&M’s out of the bowl that rested on the ex-assistant’s desk and lounged on the loveseat before taking off her heels. 

 

“He thought I had fired you,” Cat scoffed, “As if I could have found someone more hardworking and loyal than you.”

 

“I'm sure you could,” Kara chuckled, “you tend to get whatever -and whoever- you set your mind to.”

 

“You've just proved my point, darling,” the CEO drawled with a smirk. 

 

A deep blush crawled up from the heroine's chest to the apples of her cheeks. The endearments from Miss Grant had been increasing in frequency since she had gotten promoted, and Kara did not mind one bit.

 

“M-miss G-grant, I w-was wondering if you'd like to share dinner with me tonight? I'm going to be staying pretty late tonight editing the articles Snapper gave me that are supposed to be finished by the end of the week. If you don't want to that'd be fine but I just thought I’d--” 

 

“Kara, breathe. I would very much like to have dinner with you. Although I'm afraid I can't trust the fast food you seem to constantly gorge yourself on,” the twinkle in the CEO’s eyes took the sting away from the words. 

 

“Oh,” the blonde said trying to keep the disappointment out her voice.

 

“However, that doesn't at all mean you can't come to the penthouse and eat dinner with Carter and I. We can edit layouts and such after he goes to sleep, if you are truly worried about that,” a knowing smile spread across Cat’s face. 

 

Kara grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. 

 

“That's what I thought,” Cat said smugly, “Carter will absolutely love that you are coming.”

 

_Translation: I would love for you to come._

 

“Well I guess I won't let the kiddo down, will I?”

 

_Translation: I'm not going to let you down._

 

“I sincerely hope not,” Cat smiled kindly and put her held back on, M&M’s eaten and ready to face her responsibilities again.

 

*****

 

Kara fidgeted in front of the door of the penthouse. Smoothing down the skirt of her dress. Pushing her glasses up. Making sure her bun was set firmly in place.

 

Finally, when she was content with her appearance the heroine rang the doorbell and clasped her hands together. 

 

She didn't have to wait more than a few moments before Carter enthusiastically opened the door and tackled the young woman in a hug.

 

“Carter, sweetheart, let Kara breathe,” the young blonde editor could hear the smile on the CEO’s lips. 

 

“How're you doing bud?” Kara asked and ruffled his hair, “I've missed seeing you around the office!”

 

“I'm good!” Carter responded and started to fill her in on everything the heroine had missed in the past few months as they walked into the penthouse together.

 

Dinner went by quickly. It was delicious and Kara was sure the teenage boy was about to go into a food coma. 

 

“Carter, say goodnight to Kara and go to bed. You have school tomorrow morning,” Cat said, clearing the table and starting to wash the dishes. 

 

After a quick, tight hug from the younger woman and a kiss on the head from the older, the kid was skipping off to get into bed.

 

Without the distraction of the curly haired boy, Kara suddenly found it very hard to focus on anything other than Miss Grant. Her boss was dressed pretty casually, with black skinny jeans and a simple white button up shirt. 

 

She's barefoot, came an intruding thought.

 

 _Of course she's barefoot,_ Kara scolded herself for being surprised, this is her home.

 

Miss Grant dried the dishes along with her hands before getting two elegant wine glasses out of the cupboard.

 

“Red or white?” the shorter blonde asked.

 

“Red will be fine, thank you Miss Grant,” the heroine answered politely.

 

“Cat,” the CEO said as she passed the taller girl a filled glass.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Feel free to call me Cat when we're alone,” she smiled easily at her ex-assistant.

 

They both padded into the carpeted living room and out onto the balcony where they could easily see the stars. After easily folding next to each other on the loveseat, they were silent for many moments before Cat spoke.

 

“Thank you for having dinner with us, Kara.”

 

“Anytime, Cat,” Kara paused and licked her lips nervously, “I really do love spending time with you both.”

 

They both looked up at the stars in companionable and comfortable silence.

 

**< <<•—•>>>10 Minutes Shy of Three Years Later<<<•—•>>>**

 

Kara and Cat were both on the same balcony with the stars shining above them yet again. 

 

The only real difference was the fact that the heroine was down on one knee, holding and engagement ring that she had made herself. 

 

"Cat, I've loved these past years with you. I've loved you. I've loved being in love with you. Cat, I don't want you to promise me the moon and the stars. I have seen them all and none of them could compare to you. The only thing that I could ever want you to promise to me is yourself. Will you marry me?” 

 

The kneeling woman was shaking with nervousness. If Kryptonians could sweat on Earth, Kara was sure bullets of it would be making their way across her forehead.

 

Cat's eyes were brimmed with unshed tears, as her hand covered her mouth, for once utterly speechless.

 

“It's about damn time, Kara Zor-El,” the shorter blonde said in a choked voice, before bringing her now-fiancé close and kissing her lovingly.

 

When they finally broke apart, foreheads still touching, the reporter slipped the ring onto her fiancé's finger carefully.

 

“We're getting married, Cat,” Kara whispered softly.

 

“We are, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, please leave comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
